1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tray assembly for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a tray assembly which is able to allow an electronic appliance tray to cooperate with a general drawer tray, wherein the electronic appliance tray is a tray for a mobile phone, an MP3 player or the like, in a vehicle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Generally, a vehicle has a case-shaped tray which stores various appliances such as a mobile phone or the like. For this tray, a cover is provided to open and close the tray. The conventional tray has a mechanism using a guide pin and a slot so as to open and close the cover.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view for illustrating a state that a conventional tray assembly is closed, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view for illustrating a state that the tray assembly of FIG. 1 is opened.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a roller 10 is equipped to a guide pin 22 of a holding tray 20, and a hinge arm 40 is rotably equipped to a drawer tray 30. The drawer tray 30 is fixed to a vehicle, and the holding tray 20 is formed to be movable relative to the drawer tray 30.
The hinge arm 40 has a shape of a semi-circle, and a slot 42 with a shape of a circular arc is formed on the hinge arm 40. The guide pin 22 of the holding tray 20 is interposed in the slot 42 so that the roller 10 may be contact with a side of the circular arc-shaped slot 42 of the hinge arm 40.
The guide pin 22 of the holding tray 20 is formed rotably along the slot 42 between the first position and the second position of the circular arc-shaped slot 42. Concretely, when the guide pin 22 is placed at the first position of the slot 42, a cover 50 which is fixed to hinge arm 40 maintains a closed state, and when the guide pin 22 is placed at the second position of the slot 42, the cover 50 maintains an open state.
According to the conventional tray assembly, when the guide pin 22 is guided in the slot 42, the guide pin 22 may be smoothly guided in a forward or rearward direction due to the rolling of the roller 10.
On the other hand, the fact is that the number of the trays has increased according as the number of the electronic appliances equipped in the vehicle has increased. But, since each of the trays according to the conventional art has a structure to be open and close the tray individually, the tray occupies much space in the vehicle, and accordingly, the prime cost and the weight of the vehicle may increase.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.